<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495586">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rikkai it's the end, in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2019-02-18 10:21am to 10:40pm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sanada suddenly fell ill during the night before Nationals Yukimura was the first to be by his side, the rest of the team joining him as soon as possible.</p>
<p>By now it was 04:30am and everyone was disheartened and on the verge of tears if not already over.</p>
<p>Sanada would not recover.</p>
<p>The doctors said that the suddenness of the illness as well as its ferocity had already been too much strain on his body and by now they could only make him comfortable and wait for the inevitable. </p>
<p>This was also the moment when Yukimura Seiichi, captain of Rikkaidai's tennis club and renowned child of god, had declared that Nationals were over for them. They would forfeit and use that time to say goodbye to their friend and team-mate, one last time.</p>
<p>The tears ran freely now as one after the other left after saying his or her individual goodbyes. Ironically, the team was last and in the end left Yukimura alone with his dearest friend.</p>
<p>The lilac eyes had long since stopped producing tears and all Seiichi could do now was lay his head onto a pale shoulder, imagining the warmth that had already left.</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to end like this. If anything their roles should have been reversed. </p>
<p>Dry sobs sounded through the room. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't. But at the same time Yukimura felt Sanada slip away, moment by moment. Felt every breath that proud body still drew until it was the last.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that he looked up one last time, his imagination making him see a smile where none could be.</p>
<p>And then Genichirou was gone. </p>
<p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>